La felicidad del abuelo
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: A pesar de los años, Arthur no ha perdido su curiosidad nata por los objetos muggles y su nieta Lucy haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, aunque eso implicara sacrificar algunas de sus cosas.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds.

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

**...:::LA FELICIDAD DEL ABUELO:::…**

_Toc Toc_

—Adelante.

Arthur se adentró en la habitación que antiguamente fuese de Charlie con cautela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lucy, semisentada sobre la cama y con su laptop en las piernas, lo miró con cariño. Él aún se sentía avergonzado con ella por haber hecho que su _comudotora _explotara, por tercera vez desde que se la compraron hace un mes, cuando ella intentaba pacientemente explicarle cómo usarla. Y la niña seguía viéndolo con cariño y adoración, lo cual era aún más vergonzoso y le corroboraba que ella no había sacado nada de los genes de su hijo Percy. ¡Gracias a Merlín!

—Cariño, ya está lista la cena. No tardes en bajar o a Molly le dará un ataque de histeria.

—La abuela siempre está histérica, eso no sería nuevo. —Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y Arthur se sintió un poco menos avergonzado. —Sólo dame un par de minutos mientras termino aquí. Estoy tratando de que el internet funcione.

—¿Inter…qué?

—Internet, abuelo —lo corrigió la niña. —Es una especie de medio que usas para buscar información de cualquier tipo, bien sea una simple definición o hasta encontrar a una persona.

—¿De cualquier tipo? —preguntó Arthur con mucha curiosidad mientras se acerba a ella y se sentaba en la cama, justo al lado de su nieta. A pesar de los años, su fanatismo y curiosidad por los objetos _muggles _no había disminuido ni un poquito. —¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Lo que tú quieras —le confirmó—, sólo necesitas una computadora y éste pequeño dispositivo —le mostró un pequeño aparatito introducido en la _comudotora _que dejó a Arthur asombrado y con brillo extraño en los ojos— que emite una señal para que llegue el internet. Pero creo que los campos mágicos que rodean la casa no permiten que llegue la señal, aunque es extraño porque el celular de mamá funciona aquí.

La niña volvió a teclear rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la boca. Arthur, por su parte, sólo miraba el pequeño aparatito como si fuese una maravilla. ¡Tan pequeño y con tantas posibilidades!

De pronto, Lucy bufó frustrada y cerró la laptop de un solo golpe, sobresaltando a Arthur que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Le preguntaré a mamá cómo logró que su celular funcione aquí, apostaría mi IPod a que está modificado mágicamente.

La niña dejó su laptop a un lado y se bajó de la cama, dispuesta a dejar su frustración de lado y cenar tranquilamente.

—Lucy —la llamó Arthur—, ¿me prestas tu _comudotora_?

—Computadora —lo corrigió. —Agárrala, no hay problema.

Arthur sonrió y tomó la computadora entre sus manos, dispuesto a hacer que el _intervet _funcionara y experimentar así sus maravillas.

La niña sonrió al ver a su abuelo emocionado y salió de la habitación con ánimos renovados. Sin embargo, cuando había bajado dos tramos de escalones, un fuerte ruido la hizo detener en seco y fruncir el ceño. El abuelo había vuelto a explotar su laptop, y ésta vez en menor tiempo que antes. Tendría que decirle nuevamente a la tía Hermione o al tío Harry que volvieran a repararla. Aunque por ver a su abuelo feliz, ella dejaría que la explotara otras cien veces más.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, éste pequeño drabble nació gracias a mi despiste y un reto de Coniwii. Se supone que tenía que escribir sobre el primer contacto de Arthur con el internet, o eso entendí yo, así que espero que ella quede conforme xD

Al inicio no iba a publicarlo, pero creo que quedó tan tierno que sería un desperdicio no mostrarlo como se debe. Espero que les guste a pesar de lo corto.

**Aclaraciones:**

1. Lucy tiene 9 años.

2. El aparatito es un internet móvil, de esos que parecen un pendrive y que teóricamente te permiten tener internet a cualquier lugar que vayas sin necesidad de un modem.

3. La madre de Lucy, Audrey, es muggle y su padre y sus tío no entienden mucho sobre objetos muggles, por eso son Harry o Hermione, quienes se criaron en ese mundo, los que le repararan la laptop.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadro en blanco de ahí abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
